7th Heaven Later On
by mUsIcLoVeRr3
Summary: Drama.Love.Family.Friendship the Camden Family- ALL GROWN UP. Love and hate fill the chapter as the children we once saw on tv as little tator tots are all grown with children of their own *RATED T*
1. The Basics Informational Chapter

**Characters****: **

_**Parents- Children – Place They Live**_

**Annie & Eric- **Sam & David (12) _– Glen Oak_

**Matt & Sarah (31) - **Lucas & Nathan (4) – _New York_

**Mary & Carlos (29) - **Charlie (6), Alexandra & Natalie (4) – _New York_

**Lucy & Kevin (27) - **Savannah (6), Max (3) _– Glen Oak_

**Simon & Sandy (25) - **Aaron (5), Nicholas (2) _– Glen Oak_

**Ruthie * Peter (23) - **No Children – They're Engaged _– Glen Oak_

This is just the informational chapter. The base of the story is just the Camden Kids all grown up. The only non-married one is Ruthie, but she is engaged. Some of the timing in this story will probably not make sense but I really don't care haha. Read as you wish, and **don't** be afraid to click the button to review.

Enjoy the story!

_****I, in any way, am NOT associated with any cast or crew members of this show. Any copyrighted portion is NOT meant to be there as plagiarism, PLEASE contact me by simply clicking on the review box and stating your case if you feel like I've plagiarized you. ****_


	2. Life pt 1

"Savannah Kinkurt! I told you to NOT touch Max! Leave him alone while he sleeps please?" Lucy asked in a short tone.

"Fine" she grumbled, stepping down from the mini-ladder positioned next to the playpen that held the sleeping 3 year old.

Savannah, also known as Savvy, skipped out of her grandparent's living room into the kitchen.

"Uncle Sam!" She screamed softly, stopping in her tracks as she saw her 12 year old uncle sitting next to his twin. Sam had just gotten back from a weekend trip to a camp. She and the twins had always been close because of the 6 year age difference.

"Hey there, no hug?" he asked, opening his arms to his spunky niece."

"Ok Savvy, can you go get your mother please?" asked her grandfather as he came inside, holding Sam's suitcase. The little girl dashed out of the room to come right back in, dragging her mother by her hand.

"Yes?" She merely asked as Savvy then darted past the adults into the yard. Lucy was a second away from running right after her but she stopped when she saw the familiar mess of brown locks of hair. Ruthie had opened the fence gate, letting herself and someone else in.

'Peter' Lucy thought, then turned around at the sign of hearing Max cry.

"Auntie R! AUNTIE R IS HERE!" Savvy sang, skipping back inside as Ruthie followed, shaking her head alongside her fiancée as they both laughed.

"Need any help?" Peter asked his soon to be father-in-law.

"No thanks Peter." He answered and then disappeared upstairs, the twins following. Just then Lucy came into view holding her son, Savvy at her side.

"Hey Luce! How's Max doing?" Ruthie asked of her nephew.

"He's alright, but is tired due to the amount of sleep he lost with that ear infection. Hey I'm going to head home, tell dad will ya?" she asked, her eyes desperate to put down the cranky boy and hyper girl.

"Yeah that's ok, see you soon!" Ruthie said as perky as possible, Peter opened the door for his sister/niece/nephew in laws and Lucy thanked him with a nod.

"DAD!" Ruthie screamed up the stairs.

"What?" he screamed back.

"Lucy left with her offsprings! Just saying." She replied, then sat down on one of the stools, her other half (almost) following suit.


	3. Life pt 2

"Knock Knock" sounded Simon as he walked through the door holding Nicholas, known as Nick, as Aaron walked beside him.

"You know that was pointless…. Right?" asked Ruthie with a tilt of her head. Simon replied by sticking his tongue out at her.

"Ahh Peter, just the dude I needed, step outside with me for a moment?" Simon asked, pointing outside.

Ruthie rolled her big brown eyes she inherited through her parents genes and took hold o f Nick as Aaron ran upstairs once he heard voices. Always the curious one, like me, Ruthie thought.

"Aunie Ru!" slurred the cutie 3 year old Nick at his aunt. He couldn't quite say the full title yet.

"Hey buddy, wanna be put down?" Ruthie asked, and then put him down as he nodded his head.

He then toddled right into the living room. 'He spotted the toys' Ruthie thought and laughed out loud, only to receive weird looks from her fiancée as he was coming back into view.

Ruthie just shook her head and pointed at the boy who was knee deep in toys, smiling happily.

"Totally a picture worthy note! Peter, go in there!" She instructed, taking out her pocket camera, Ruthie was a professional photographer so she always had some sort of photo taker on her person. She got a few shots with the different people of the house, then decided that she better be going if she wanted to be at the airport on time. She was picking up her brother, wife, and nephews as they flew in to celebrate the days 3 day from today, June 24th, the day Ruthie officially became a Mrs. A Mrs. Peter Petrowski.

"Alright then, I'll see you and everyone else in an hour" Ruthie bit farewell to her fiancée with a kiss as she exited the property. Peter just laughed and continued to catch the ball with Aaron. Simon went….somewhere.

"I'm HOME!" Annie screamed throughout the house, bags of groceries in hand, tomorrow was going to be a family dinner before the wedding rehearsal the day after that.

"Woah need help there?" asked Peter laughing as the bags were slipping from her grasp.

She accepted and went back for more groceries as Eric stepped down with David and Sam in tow.

"Sammy! DAVY! COME OUTSIDE TO PLAY WITH ME?" demanded the sweet yet shrill boy voice of Aaron. The twins shrugged buy agreed and followed each other out. Peter helped Annie and Eric put away things until they heard a car door close. Minuets later Ruthie and Sarah came into view, each woman holding a twin.

"Lucas! Nathan! Sarah! Matt!" shouted Annie happily running over to hug her children and grandchildren.

They all started talking while the two engaged couple successfully slipped outside and were on their way to their car when David called them over.

"Going?" He asked, tossing the ball to Aaron, who threw it at Sam.

"Yeah I have to confirm flights for my parents and Ruthie has stuff to do… she wont tell me" Peter sighed with a mock sad expression that just sent Ruthie into a fit of laughter. Peter put a hand to his heart as if he was truly hurt, shrugged it off and raced to the car before Ruthie could insist she drive. (The time was around 6ish PM, June 21st)

****Thoughts? Reviews? Pies? Haha just kidding, but let me know when you want how your enjoying the story so far!** **


	4. Family Dinner

****So I shall warn you now that this chapter is really just a filter until the next chapter, which will probably be the wedding****

**THE time right now is about 5PM, everyone in at their own home getting ready, the date is June 22****nd****.**

At the Kinkurk house: "Lucy! Have you seen my navy blue tie?" asked Kevin as he fumbled around the bedroom, Savvy and Max on the bed giggling at their father's forgetful mind.

"Check the closet again!" She answered, putting in her stud pearl while looking at her reflection / going through her metal check-list.

"Thank you." He said, walking behind her as he tied the tie.

"Are you ready Savvy? Max?" Lucy asked her children, Kevin picking up their son who was bouncing his head up and down.

"Yep!" answered Savvy, her perky voice high. The parents made sure everything was in order, and headed out.

At the Camdens house (Simon's): "Nick! Stop fidgeting, let mommy tie your shoe ok? Sandy asked of her 2 year old son as he squirmed away. She finally clipped on the last clip and picked herself up to look in the mirror. Her burgundy knee length dress was something she loved to wear. Her plain black pumps however, were not that comfortable.

"Ready to go?" asked a washed Simon as he appeared at the doorway of their bedroom.

"Where's Aaron?" Sandy asked, knowing that if he was all set then they could go.

"Waiting for us, playing with his toy truck in the living room." Her husband answered as they started walking after looking over everything one last time.

At Ruthie's rented apartment: The soon to be bride twirled around, looking at her appearance through the mirror. She fixed a loose curl around her face and smoothed out a crease in her baby doll black fluffy dress. She then started to look around at everything, mostly everything was packed away, awaiting for the move into her soon to be husband's apartment.

"Ready to go?" Peter asked, looking at her, clearly liking what he sees as he reels her in for a kiss. She nodded afterwards and off they went.

The other Camden house was a madhouse. Mary and Carlos took over the garage apartment since they had Charlie, Alexandra, known as Alex, and Natalie with them. Matt and Sarah were wrangling in their twin boys, taking up two rooms in the Camden house.

By the time everyone finally settled in and everyone entered the home, people were starting. Eric led the family in a prayer blessing everyone in the room and the food. The wonderful soul food was exactly what people needed to get their spirits and energy high up.

The next two days were sure to be one not to easily forget, for better or for worse.


	5. The Rehearsal

****I am sorry if this story is not making a lot of sense… re-reading it I realize that I'm skipping the time a little, to clear things up right now I'm writing the chapter of the day of the wedding rehearsal/the dinner that goes with it. If your confused TELL ME! Thanks peeeace/enjoy!****

**Time: 10:00AM – June 23****rd**

"Mommy! Daddy! WAKE UP!!!!" echoed the two twins of Mary and Carlos as they jumped down from the bed they were on to shake awake their parents.

"Alex! Nat! Chill" laughed their father as he woke up, a light sleeper he is. Mary however, not so much.

"Ok you two, how about we get you both away from mommy so she can sleep a little more huh?" proposed the father of three as he climbed out of their cot.

"Ok." They sounded, then marching out of the room after one another. Carlos trekked after them, silently wondering where his son was. They walked through the mini apartment into the house.

Before he could blink they took off in a sprint towards the living room where Lucas was sitting, watching cartoons. They immediately started talking to one another in their 4 year old talk. Carlos thanked the lord quietly that his daughters had someone close in age near them.

"Where's mom?" Mary asked, stretching her arms as she entered the scene.

"I do not know sweetie, good morning." He answered, pecking his wife on the lips.

"GOOD MORNING!" perked Nathan as he appeared with his mother by his side.

"Hello all." She waved and set down the itching with hyper child.

"Mommy, can I go play with the chalk?" he asked quietly, looking at his mother. The grandparents bought a chalk/whiteboard for their grandchildren and kept it at their house for when they came over.

"Yes, but no making a mess" she reminded him as he darted out.

The New Yorkers sat down at the table, each holding a cup of steaming hot coffee. They naturally started chatting about the daily events. Mary was the most surprised, she always would think of Ruthie as the annoying but cute little girl that kept her up.

About a half hour later Eric came strolling in with his briefcase in hand. He saw everyone and smiled.

"Church work?" questioned Sarah.

He nodded and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Is Annie still sleeping?" he asked, putting the container back into its nook.

"No Eric, I am not" She replied as she came through the living room into the kitchen. His response was a nod. She then started to crack some eggs for breakfast.

"Morning family." Yawned Matt as he stumbled in, rubbing his eyes.

Himself and his wife kissed and helped to make breakfast. Mary and Carlos disappeared back into the apartment to make sure everything was in order as such. The children they bore stayed behind.

"Mom! Ok so don't be mad but I can't find my dress shirt." David said as he entered the room through the stairway.

"It's in the laundry room, I ironed it hon." She replied as she mixed. David nodded, poured himself a glass of water and stalked back upstairs, probably to wake up the other half, Sam. He liked to sleep in.

Everyone did their own thing until Annie yelled through the house, "Brunch is ready!." She combined lunch and breakfast because they had to leave for the rehearsal around 12 and the time was already 10:45ish.

Sarah, Matt, Lucas, Nathan, Mary, Carlos, Charlie, Alex, Nat, Sam, David, Annie and Eric all sat down and dug right on in. 13 people. Yikes.

Afterwards everyone started to scrambled to ready themselves.

**As they were doing this, Peter and Ruthie went to the airport to pick up Vic, and Paris. (I know they had a child but I don't want to add ******another** child cause I would get confused haha) **

The two almost married could stood by each other as they whipped their heads around for the parents.

Once they spotted Paris, Peter ran right over to embrace his mother in a hug. 'They had always been close' thought Ruthie, although now he was close with his father as well.

They collected everything and started off to Ruthie's old apartment. Since she was staying at her parents' house that night because of the wedding, Peter's parents didn't have to stay in a hotel. Plus everything but her bed and a few other things were already in boxes on the way to Peter's.

Everything was settled in and the 4 decided to catch up over a little brunch of their own in a local bakery.

**Time now: 1:00PM**

They all had a late start to the rehearsal, two cars decided to not work and little children refused to wear shoes or socks. Therefore things didn't start until one.

The rehearsal started with a head count. Then they were explained by the wedding planners, the mothers, how things would go.

Peter would start it all off by walking to the alter Then the bridesmaids and the groomsmen would link arms to walk down together.

It went like this: Mary and Carlos. Matt and Sarah. Lucy and Nick(A O.C. … an old friend of Peters). (I know… so corny but I couldn't really think of anything else without confusing you all!) Kevin sat in the pews, making sure the children didn't act up with the help of Sandy.

Next was the ring bearer, a coin was tossed between Aaron and Charlie. Aaron won so he got the job. The next was Savannah, she was chosen right away because the twins (Alex and Nat) did not want the job.

Then entered Ruthie and Simon, Simon was chosen by Ruthie to walk her because they had always been the absolute closest.

After the people walked down, the words were said and that was the end of it. The exiting was the opposite of how they all entered.

One that was all sorted out the wedding party ate a yummy early-dinner. They set it all up to go like this because of the amount of little children. They didn't want them all to be cranky for the actual wedding the next day.

Everyone shared a few laughs, a few cries, and the joys of the modern day. Ruthie and Peter gave a little thank you to their parents especially.

Around **4PM** everyone started to disperse, Peter's parents were jet-lagged so they went back to the old apartment to sleep. Simon and Sandy had to go because Nick started to really get fussy. May and her family as well as Matt and his family left as well, nap times were in order. Lucy and her family had to get home for a reason Ruthie was not told about. Annie and Eric disappeared as well. Before leaving, they were the last to leave, Peter and Ruthie looked as each other, then at the room, excited by the fact that this all was really happening.

**** Alright. That was ok wasn't it? Feedback people(: The wedding will most likely be the next chapter~** **


	6. The Wedding Pt 1

"Hey! Auntie Ruthie! WAKE UP!" screeched Charlie Rivera, his eyes gleaming brightly. Ruthie laughed and glanced at the clock. 10:00AM. Perfect. She picked herself up and followed her nephew down the stairs into the bustling kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie!" Annie exclaimed over the noise, hugging her daughter. She smiled and looked around. Carlos and Matt were getting ready to leave with the 6 boys, Sam, David, Lucas, Nathan, Charlie and Max. Kevin and Lucy were also over.

Once all of the men left, the kitchen became less crowded. In the next hour Sandy arrived. 8 women crowded the house. Annie set down a plate of eggs for every one able to eat them so everyone would be full. The hour later everyone started to get dressed. The current time was 11ish AM. The makeup team and hair team showed up. They were hired at a very inexpensive rate due to the fact that they were friends of the Camden's"

Annie and Ruthie planned it all out, the dresses/shoes/accessories were placed together in the living room, and therefore getting physically dressed was easier. The flower girl dress was there as well. Ruthie's dress was in her old room for extra protection.

As Ruthie was getting her makeup done, the bridesmaids/mothers (Peter's mother arrived around the time Sandy arrived) were slipping into their dresses, and then getting their hair done. After the makeup, Ruthie was pushed into the hair chair as the woman that came over started curling Ruthie's beautiful dark brown shoulder length colored hair (She left it down in case you didn't know). Once Ruthie was done, her mother followed her up into her old room to help slip on the perfect dress for Ruthie. Ruthie just stared at herself in the mirror; her makeup was neutral with a hint of color. Her lips were pure pink with gloss, rouge on her cheeks, lightly colored eye shadow on her eye lids, and a smile upon her face. The dress itself was exquisite for Ruthie. The corset was beaded with pearl and clinched. At the waist the gown started to flow out, like Cinderella's. Small ruffles flowed out at the bottom. The matching lace veil was also attached with a clip that Annie, Sarah, Mary, Lucy and Sandy wore on their wedding day. That was the old and borrowed. The something new was the dress and the something blue was a blue sapphire ring on Ruthie's finger. It was a souvenir she had picked up over the years.

Looking at her bridesmaids as they gawked at her appearance, she took in what they looked like (confusing sentence I know~). The dresses were a light shade of lavender with a white sparkling brooch. They went down to the girl's feet. They wore silver sandals. Savannah wore a puffy white dress with a lavender sash around her waist. Her hair was put up in a fancy bun like the bridesmaids and had a diamond clip securing it.

Everything seemed to be going as planned.

Soon everyone met up at the church. 3 limos came strolling into the lot. The bride and groom were swept away at once in order to not be tempted to see each other. Everyone except Ruthie and her mother met up in the lobby that leads into the Church itself. Wives were fixing their husbands bow ties and guests started to appear. The bridesmaids did as double take of everything as did the men. The groomsmen lead people to their seats in the pews. An hour passed by and finally things were set and people were here. Anxiety levers were high. The progression started and everyone disappeared. One by one they stepped down the path, either linking arms or throwing flowers. The doors shut so Ruthie could get into position after Savvy left. Simon gave her a weak smile; he truly did not recognize the adult his little sister has become. The music started and two men that worked in the church started to open the doors…

****Ok so I would continue to write the scene but I'm still planning it out in my head but had this much. Read, Review. Regress. Whatever floats ya boat (; haha** **


	7. The Wedding Pt 2

**Peter's POV**

'Oh my…'

**Ruthie's POV**

'It's finally here~"

Ruthie started down the pathway, all attention on her. She immediately locked eyes with the man she's known since they were children. He smiled at her.

Eric smiled and began. The ceremony was perfect and thankfully no one rose when Eric asked if anyone was against this all.

_Ruthie's Vows: "_Peter Petrowski, may I just say wow. I can tell you that from the moment I first saw you when we were so much younger, I thought, hey he's cute. –Laugh- But I also thought that you were too sweet, kind, gentle and the whole package. I will stand by you forever."

_Peter's Vows:" _Ruthie, Ruthie Camden. That's all I kept repeating to myself since you first introduced yourself on that very day. I still remember this exact thought; I am going to marry her. You were so unique even at that age. I would give anything to protect you, care for you, and make you happy."

Eric announced to the crowd, "I am now very proud to announce, Mr. And Mrs. Peter Petrowski! "Everyone then started to clap and smile wide. The two now married couple walked out of the church followed by the wedding party, then the guests. The couple climbed into a limo and the rest of the party climbed into the other 2, all going to the beach for wedding photos. The guests were on their way to the reception at the Hotel ball room.

The happy newlyweds took a few photos together, and then the families were photographed separate and together. Ruthie had to be held back playfully from taking a photo, it was truly her passion. She managed to take a picture of them kissing on the beach with her mother's digital camera (I took that idea from the movie, 13 going on 30). They all started for the reception hall.

They all arrived and decided to be introduced to the guests in the ballroom in a unique way. They had the announcer introduce everyone and as they walked in, he would play a piece of their favorite song. First were the parents, Annie and Eric walked in, then Vic and Paris, then Mary, Carlos, and their children. After them was Matt and Sarah with their children, then Simon and Sandy with their bunch, then Lucy and Kevin with their little crop of children.

The last to announce was the new couple; they skipped on in to a killer beat. Everyone again clapped as they smiled and started waving. They then broke apart to say hello to their family members while salad was starting to come out of the kitchen. They both then met up at the long rectangular table to sit down to eat. They smiled and kissed for the clinking glasses. After the salads (garden or Caesar) the main course was brought out. The choice was chicken or steak with an assortment of veggies or chicken fingers with fries for the little kids. What a classic, the couple thought.

The room was buzzing with chatter and everyone was happy. After they finished the main course, the dance floor was looked at by the kids under the age of 7. Basically Ruthie's nieces and nephews flooded the floor with their clean cut tux's and poufy dresses. Peter's younger cousins also came forth. Soon after this, their parents came to clean them away.

"Now it's that time everyone, the bride and groom to have their first dance together!." Announced Pete, the DJ He hit a button that started playing the song they first heard while in the middle of their first kiss years ago, You Are Not Alone, by Michael Jackson.

Dry eyes vanished and were replaced for teary eyes. After the song was over, the whispering couple broke up, therefore Eric and

Ruthie could dance with each other while Paris and Peter danced, leaving Annie and Vic to dance with each other.

"I cannot believe it; my little girl's all grown up." stated Eric, looking at her.

"Yes she is." Ruthie replied laughing, soon they switched partners and other people came forward. Soon almost everyone was dancing on the wooden floor.

Ruthie, Lucy, Mary, Sandy, and Sarah took the younger kids in a big circle and danced with them. It was a thing they did.

Ruthie happened to glance over at Peter who was talking to someone after setting down his 8 year old nephew whom he was dancing with.

"Hey Ruthie, guess who could make it after all?" asked a voice from behind her…

****Mwhahaha I suck at cliffy's hahaha. So ive been thinking and just to warm you, I'm probably going to base the story around Ruthie and Peter cause they're my favorite haha. But I will mention the others throughout it all because we all know Ruthie couldn't function without her family. ** **

'


	8. The Wedding Pt 3

"Who?" Ruthie asked turning around to face her brother Simon. He pointed to a spot where a blonde haired woman, Martin, Sam… wait… Martin?!

She walked swiftly over to the area and tilted her head. Martin looked at her and laughed.

"Hi" he waved with his hand as Sam wandered away.

"You said you couldn't come because of the team?" Ruthie asked confused. Martin Brewer became an assistant coach to a couple of leagues for upcoming baseball stars. Martin would have gone on to pro-ball but he shattered his knee-cap in an accident a few years ago and never fully recovered.

"I thought that, but turns out not." He explained as he rocked back and forth on his heel. Peter must have looked over because the next moment he was at Ruthie's side. He knew a bit about the green-eyed black haired man in front of him.

"Peter, there you are! This is Martin; you two must have met somewhere along the way." Ruthie explained. They shook hands.

This was awkward.

Ruthie thought that one man would challenge the other but thankfully things didn't head south. They started chatting, but Ruthie knew that Peter was a tad uncomfortable because of the past with Martin. She just slowly slipped away and walked towards Lucy, pulling Kevin along with her. She pushed them into a corner and began talking.

"Ok so as you an see… -gestures over to Martin and Peter- that is awkward isn't it?"

"Want me to pull them apart..?" asked Kevin. He had always been a big brother to Ruthie even though he wasn't blood especially because he was around when Matt and Simon weren't.

"I mean… if you wouldn't mind… THANK YOU!" She trailed off, hugging him as he left. Lucy just laughed.

"Mommy! Max almost spilled water ALL OVER grandma!" Savvy exclaimed, running over to the two sisters.

Lucy excused herself and Ruthie glanced over to that stop to see it empty. 'Yay' she thought and then dragged Peter over from Matt and Simon (probably being told once **again** not to hurt her) to the cake that was being wheeled out. They cut each other a piece of the creamy goodness and did the classic thing, stuffed a piece into each other's mouths.

Then all of the little children began dragging their guardians/parents to the dessert buffet table. Peter tapped on Ruthie's shoulder and motioned her out the door with him for a moment. They glanced at each other and sunk it all in.

"Man I can't say I don't love your little nephews/nieces... I mean, OUR nephews/nieces" the groom exclaimed. He then proceeded to tell Ruthie that when then men were giving Peter the talk before the church, Aaron and Charlie folded their arms and agreed with their fathers. The bride laughed at this, knowing it took some training from the men to make them do that. They didn't have much time alone before Claire, Peter's 7 year old cousin busted through the doors, telling them to get back inside to dance. Everyone clapped as Sam and David broke out break dancing for their sister and new brother.

People after a while started break up and going home, basically everyone vanished within the next two hours. The siblings of Ruthie, now also the siblings of Peter, dispersed to put their respective off-springs to bed as they were all tuckered out. They all hugged and Matt and Sarah as well as Mary and Carlos promised to visit again soon because Ruthie and Peter wouldn't see them off as they will still be on the cruise as part of the two week course around the Caribbean. Paris and Vic were also leaving while they were gone.

Annie, Eric, Paris and Vic saw the happy couple off as the elevator doors closed. They would be taking off tomorrow morning around 10Am so they wouldn't have a lot of time to see their families. The parents talked for a bit as they checked the room to make sure nothing was left behind.

****OK so I think I've made my decision, I am going to base the story around Peter and Ruthie, but I WILL include the others because… just because haha (: enjoyed it? Envied it? Enveloped the information? Reviews are welcome… a method to my madness (:****


	9. The Honeymoon pt 1

**The Next Day: 8:00AM**

_****HEYHEYHEY OK SO JUST TO WARN YOU ALL… I'm changing their location, NO BOATS. They are just flying to the Caribbean. FOR a week and a 1/2****_**-**

Ruthie stared at her husband for a few moments, tilted her head in thought, then placed her face mere inches from his face and lightly blew out air. Peter squinted his eyes open to look at the object waking him up, smirked, and then quickly pulled her lips down to his. They kept locked together until she finally pushed away and rolled to her side giggling.

"Come on, you got to get ready so we can leave here by 9. It's already 8:03" Ruthie explained, then got up to straighten out her messily put together outfit, royal blue juicy sweats with a matching hoodie that was gifted to her by Lucy.

"Meh." Was the response as he stretched and tripped over to the chair holding his clothes for the trip, light washed painters' jeans (his 'regular' jeans) and a plain red t-shit with a faux leather jacket over it and then stumbled into the bathroom to do whatever. Ruthie called room service to make sure everything was ok and ordered a small breakfast for the two, eggs and bacon. By the time he was out of the shower and out of the bathroom, two steaming hot pates of breakfast were on the table in the room. Ruthie was already sipping her much-needed coffee while on the phone. The married man smiled and kissed her as he sat down.

"Yes, alright if I remember, come on, haah alright love you all too bye!" she perked and hung up. Peter glanced at her in question.

"Twas my mother and the rest of the family." She explained and dug on in.

They gathered everything together and flew downstairs to check out. The lady sitting at the golden looking desk smiled at the young love and off they drove to the airport. The passing through security went good and they were sent to wait for the plane in the waiting area near their correct gate.

Ruthie sank into the deep blue leather seat while Peter sifted through his carry on bag for something. She casually inched closer until he playfully pushed her away.

"What are you looking at Mrs. Petrowski?" he asked smiling, loving how that sounded on Ruthie.

"Oh NOTHING except that my _husband_ isn't telling me what he has." She replied curtly.

"Now, I think I like this guy you got." Was the man's reply before he kissed his wife's cheek and with his left hand pulled out what he had been looking for.

"So here the thing." Peter began, taking her hand in his, "I love you. And since I love you so very much, I am gifting you with this right before we start our adventure together..." he explained, showing her the snazzy new digital camera he bought for Ruthie.

"Oh my… YES! THANK you thank you thankyou!" responded with a kiss on the lips every, thank and you. He laughed at her happiness, happu himself and she took a picture of them together like she had done at the wedding. The gate people (hehe gate people=) then called for our flight so we packaged ourselves up and off we went.

We found our seats in no time and as the plane filled more, we began to realize that the third seat was not one taken up so we put our coats and extras in that one (the isle seat).

"You ok?" Peter asked with concern in his eyes, Ruthie was never an expert with take offs so she was starting to fidget in her seat as a safety video was being played. She squeezed his hand until they were safely up off of the ground. Then she started to relax.

"And now I'm good, thanks hun" she smiled gratefully.

He responded with a 'duh I would do that I would do anything for my _wife_ look.

They spent the first couple hours of the 9 watching the movie being shown, a kid friendly movie, Air Bud. That took about 2 hours. They then decided to call the parents to let them know that they departed in one piece. That took a chunk of the hour because the little children wanted to also talk to them.

While Ruthie napped, Peter pulled out his HP laptop to keep himself entertained; he pulled up folders of old pictures of his life. Although he glanced at her from time to time, he didn't see her wake up in the next two hours, (ok not gonna lie…trying to speed up the plane ride). 4 hours to go.

When Ruthie was awake, they started asking people if they wanted drinks and a snack as it was around 3. Ruthie and Peter snacked on dried cranberries and pretzels. The last part of the plane ride was not that fun. Ruthie practically jumped out of the airplane with Peter chasing after her laughing. They linked arms and took in the scene so far and received lucky **their entire** luggage set. 'This is stating out good' the thought simultaneously. The time was around 7/8 so they decided to check into the hotel and have dinner in the hotel as well in the restaurant. They threw the suitcases all around, freshened up and changed into more appropriate attire. Ruthie = black baby doll dress w/ heels and a few accessories. Peter = 'monkey' suit aka black pants w/ white dress shirt and a sports jacket.

They snagged a table and ordered. As they waited they talked about what they had seen so far. Ruthie was jumping with excitement and kept repeating how she couldn't wait for the next days to come. They dined on a wonderful meal and high-tailed it back to the room and put the 'do not disturb' sign on the handle *cough cough*

'oh the next days to come, can't wait!' They thought as they drifted asleep.

****Enjoying it all so far? Hope so. Well by now you know what to do hehe****


	10. The Honeymoon pt 2

*****OK so I am making this chapter be a few days into it all because there is only so much I can detail out so far (allergies=NO FUN) so yep….*****

**Time:1:00PM Place: Water**

"Ahh look! PETER! I'm ACTUALLY doing it!" Ruthie screeched, calling the attention of her husband as she was able to stay on the sail boat as it moved through the crystal clear water. He laughed and took a picture with her camera of her being silly.

They were happy to have that picture because two seconds later BAM! Ruthie crashed into the water but emerged from it laughing hysterically. Peter slammed into her, making her fall over again as he caressed her (they were on shallow water). They played around in the water a bit before going back to shore to suntan and stuffs. While Peter rubbed suntan lotion on Ruthie she went digging for her cell phone for the time but ended up picking Peter's. From her glance at the screen she saw that he had a new voice message so he checked it, because you never know.

Ruthie dug out hers, in case she had anything new, but didn't so she threw it back into the bag. She took a glance at Peter to see his face show no emotion.

'Uh oh' she thought.

Deep breath. "Ruthie, Ruthie. Oh god!" he cried, his eyes showing very much clearly that he was in pain and worrying.

"Peter, what happened?" she asked him, looking into his eyes.

"My mom! That was my dad, apparently they were on the way back to their house after leaving the airport and they stopped off for gas, while he was putting gas, she went inside, some asshole with a gun started to shoot! She was hit! Oh god!" he explained, shaking a bit. Ruthie immediately spun into action, helping him up as she threw everything into a bag to take with her, they were going home. She guided him back to the room and sat him on the bed; she then started packing everything, not so much neatly but under the circumstances…

Peter just watched, still in shock at his wife. They tossed their bags on the trolley and checked out. On the way Ruthie called the airport to see what flights were leaving to Texas (where his parents were). When she couldn't get a straight answer, she became demanding and Peter watched in amazement as she took control for him.

They arrived at the airport and unfortunately were delayed when security stopped them. Once they finally reached the gate, Ruthie decided to call her parents to inform them of the changes.

"Mom or Dad listen, we are cutting the vacation short and heading to Texas to be with Vic and Paris, she was shot at during a robbery. We will call you when we know what's going to occur ok? Dad, PLEASE call him, he needs a friend right now! Got to go, love you bye." She hung up and hoped they checked their messages soon.

They boarded and both were silent for the first half of the trip. Ruthie did not know what to do. Peter was a mess, not externally so much but more internally obviously. She decided to break the silence.

"Peter" Ruthie started at the same time he sighed, "Ruthie". They both looked at each other and laughed.

"I'll go first, I just want to say, thank you. Thank you for giving up the rest of the vacation. I'm sorry this happened." Peter babbled, sorrow in his eyes.

"Peter Petrowski! How dare you say sorry for being here or for this happening! Do NOT make me slap you." was Ruthie's response. Peter snorted at his wife knowing she was trying to get him laughing. They chatted about their plans once they land and naturally fell asleep. They arrived in Texas around 11PM so they rented a car and sped to the hospital. Ruthie drove. They stumbled into the lobby to ask if Petrowski, Paris had any news. The receptionist told them that she was stable after having the surgery to remove the bullet. Peter, just hearing this, shook his head, screaming 'F*** you.' To the person who shot his mother, the reason why they were here. They were told the room number, 811, and skidded to the door. Peter knocked lightly and Vic was surely surprised.

He reacted to seeing his son and daughter by hugging them both and motioning them to step aside.

"How is she doing?" Peter asked his tired father.

"She's good and stable thank god. She is asleep right now." He answered, taking a deep breath.

**The two stayed in Texas until July 1****st****. They then had to travel home.**

The plane ride was surely happier then the last plane ride they experienced. Laughing and smiling was all over their expressions.

They flew into California around 9AM, drove to their new home and relaxed. Peter did the classic, carried Ruthie over the 'threshold' of the apartment.

They then decided to visit Annie and Eric because they were curious to see how everything went. The pair arrived to a not-s-full house…shocker!

"Autie R! Unca Petah!" exclaimed Nick, who was in a high chair being fed by Sandy with wide eyes as he saw them.

"Hey! How was your trip?" Sandy asking waving at them both, she had thrown food on her.

They talked for a while and then looked at the door that opened to see the boys come strolling in with Annie.

"Hey mom! Guys" Ruthie gave them each a hug even though the boys squirmed from their sister's grasp. She just held tighter. They got loose and bolted into the other room after one another as the adults plus Nick laughed.

Annie kissed the top of Nick's head and waved at the couple, then started to put away the various items she bought.


	11. Troubles?

"Oh, I'm being the irrational one here?! YOU JUST TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T WANT CHILDREN!" Peter spat, his eyes dangerous as he shook his head.

"NO I did NOT actually! I said that I AM NOT READY to have a child GROW IN ME for 9 months! THINK ABOUT IT!" Ruthie shot back.

"Yes you are LOOK at you! I just don't understand, you said you WANTED kids! Why not NOW?!" the irritated yet confused husband asked, trying to make sense of it all.

"BECAUSE I… I JUST DON'T! UNDERSTAND THAT!" she replied, then started towards the door in fury.

"You know what Peter? I DON'T need this. I don't need this. I DON'T NEED YOU so do me favor, screw off." were Ruthie's last words before she slipped out the door with her jacket and keys in hand.

**Ruthie's POV:**

I knocked on the egg-shell colored door of the Kinkirk's home and dropped my hands.

Kevin answered the door in confusion; it was around 9:50PM.

"Ruth, why are you here?" he asked, leading me in and locking the door.

"I got into a fight, Pe-"Ruthie started to say before they heard Lucy's footsteps on the stairs, "Ruthie? What's wrong?!"

"Peter is what happened." Ruthie quietly murmured, playing with her engagement ring.

"Explain." demanded Kevin. He was always protective of Ruthie.

"Well we were talking and the subject of children came up. Naturally we got into a fight! He wouldn't listen, not like he wanted to anyway." Ruthie bitterly told, starting to let tears fall.

"Listen, whatever he said, he didn't mean it, the kid just wants family." Reasoned Kevin

"Well guess what KEVIN, he can wait. It's MY BODY. It's MY… it's just mine." She shot back, and then rubbed her eyes.

"Ok, he started a fight even though of your… you know?" asked Lucy, tilting her head.

"Well... NO. I haven't told him ok?! How am I supposed to say that? It's not easy ya know!" Ruthie explained frustrated as well as torn.

"Ok, how about this, relax. Let's continue this tomorrow ok?" Lucy helped the young married woman up and led her to the spare room. Before Ruthie had the chance to argue against taking up space at the house, Kevin shut the door with a smile.

"Ok, what do we do now?" asked Kevin as they walked back to their room, quickly glancing at the sleeping children in their rooms.

"Kevin, I don't know, I think this is the first major fight they've had. She really doesn't want to tell him, she doesn't want… ugh!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping back into bed, giving Kevin a peck and lightly pushed herself to sleep.

Before she fell asleep, Ruthie silently prayed to god to save her.

**Peter's POV:**

He let out a frustrated yell to the ceiling of the kitchen, he tried to call Ruthie but she couldn't answer.

"Why? Why is she against children all of a sudden?" he quietly asked himself. He rubbed his fingers against his rough lips and thought.

Peter punched in the numbers of his parents' house, prayed they were around and breathed when he heard his mother's voice.

"Mom" he stated, weakly, voice low.

"Peter?! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Paris asked quickly, her heart beat increasing rapidly.

"Yeah, no, ugh! Ruthie and I got into a fight, she stormed out of here and I don't know what to do! I've tried her cell numerous times! NO ANSWER!" he explained quickly and huffed.

"Ok, ok, relax. She's probably with her family." Paris reasoned, shaking her head as if agreeing with herself.

"Oh God I hope so. If she gets into trouble… if she… "Peter trailed off, taking along deep sigh and made an excuse to get off of the phone. He just sat in the kitchen for a few more minuets, dragged himself over to the couch and turned on the TV, watching something pointless, and slowly fell asleep.

**NEXT MORNING at the KinKirk household:**

"Mommy! Why is Auntie Ruthie here?" asked Savvy, skipping down the steps much to Kevin's dismay.

"Well Sav, she wanted to have a sleepover, don't go waking her ok?" instructed Lucy, flipping over an egg.

"Ok". Was her response before chugging a glass of water.

While Savvy was drinking, Ruthie stirred herself awake. She rubbed her eyes in confusion, and then memories entered her brain. She sighed and slid out of bed, threw the sheet back up to the original position and started for the downstairs but stopped at her nephew's door. She saw movement and stepped inside to find Max awake.

"Auntie R! HI!" he squealed and giggled at himself as she picked him up to hug him and bring him downstairs with her.

"Oh hey Ruthie, hi buddy!" Lucy gave her son a kiss. Ruthie sat Max down on a chair and sat down herself while Lucy handed her some coffee.

"Hey Savvy, excited/" mused Ruthie as she saw her niece shove eggs down her throat.

"mmh" she mumbled

"She and Kevin are going to the zoo today." Lucy explained.

"Cool, cool, where is he anyway/" asked Ruthie, turning in her seat.

"Oh, he had to do something." She answered and served Ruthie a dish of food. She dug in.

"Alright, I'm ready." Ruthie spoke, still sitting on Lucy's couch with her watching Max playing with his toys.

"Go already! It's been some time." Lucy prompted, pushing her out the door. Ruthie nodded and drove silently over to her house.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see Peter's car in the driveway. She let herself in and put away any stray items before she hopped into the shower to clean herself up. While she lathered up, she started to hum; the hum became a song tune.

_My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today_

_I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere_

_Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today_

_I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"_

_Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Here is my chance  
This is my chance_

_Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_She _finished the song and slowly stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a white towel. She heard clinking downstairs and stopped cold.

***SONG CREDITS: Second Chance by Shinedown***


	12. Oh No

****Just to remind you guys, Ruthie parked her can in the garage****

**AND! THIS CHAPTER HAS the idea of RAPE so don't be offended, no graphic detailing here****

Ruthie stood stone still as she breathed deeply. 'Oh Lord please help me' she thought. She concluded the worst.

She stepped to the cell phone currently charging on her nightstand and clutched it close to her chest. She took another deep breathe and started for the stairs. She stopped at the base and leaned ever an inch to hear murmuring. Suddenly the body moved towards her. Shit.

"Who's there?" asked a rough voice. Movement again.

"Ah, who might this little hottie be?" asked a man, about in his mid 30's, short buzzed hair with a small beard. –Gulp-

Ruthie was frozen in time.

"Answer me BITCH!" barked the man, stepping closer to take hold of her arm.

"Ruth." She answered shortly.

"Hey pretty babe, wanna come with me? Oh wait, you won't be getting a choice." He said, smiling, showing not-taken care of teeth.

She grimaced in return.

"Hmm, this couch over here looks nice and cozy, smooth skin babe." The intruder commented, forgetting about the seating portion and now focusing on the brunette beauty in front of him. Well, more like being dragged by the scum bag.

"Please, please don't." she cried, but the man just laughed and pushed her down onto the couch. She gripped onto the towel with all her might.

"Now now darling, no need for that towel there" the southern accent cooed at her, and started to tug down on it. She slapped his hand away. His eyes flared and he was a millimeter away from slapping the girl until they heard a door shut.

Ruthie shut her eyes after glancing up at the person in the doorway in complete fear. She shot them open after doing a double take, PETER.

"Who the fuck are you? Shoo, she's mien now." The still unnamed prick sneered.

"Excuse me bastard, that happens to be my wife you were about to..." he trailed off, then tore the guy off of Ruthie and yelled for her to grab help. Ruthie hollered out the door and called 911. Within minuets people gathered on the lawn and the cops arrived.

Peter and the dude were still going at it, fighting each other, when the police arrived they were separated and Ruthie felt like a feather, lightheaded she was.

The police arrested the man with attempted robbery and rape while reading him his rights as they booked him. Ruthie was frozen once again. The paramedics took her inside to check her out, as they did to Peter. She slipped on sweats and bolted back downstairs, right into the arms of Peter, no damage physically done to him.

"Peter" She whimpered, burying her wet head into his chest. He soothed her and the crowd slowly dispersed. Within an hour Lucy and Max, Ruthie's parents along with Simon were in the house with the two shaken pair.

"Oh be lucky I wasn't here, that guy would be dead." Simon muttered through his teeth, fists balled up as Lucy shushed him.

"Just be thankful Peter was here ok?" asked Eric. Annie was brewing up some tea for everyone as the coffee pot clicked.

Peter emerged from the steps and sat down. They had prompted Ruthie to take a nap but she would not and protested until Peter came up with her, before she slipped into the rem of sleep, she told Peter that they needed to talk later.

"She's asleep" he announced.

A chorus of 'goods' were echoed and the family talked until they broke up to go home, Spouses returned to each other and parents met back at their house to explain why they had to rush out the door to their twin boys. (Sam and David)

**Later on:**

"Time to talk." The couple agreed and met in the bedroom.


	13. News?

They awkwardly shuffled around each other, wanted the other to begin. Finally Ruthie broke the thick silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Ugh! How did I know that is what you were going to say?! Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push a baby on you, it's just that I heard from a friend back in Texas that he had twins and… I became jealous! I know you will be the perfect mother, I as a father? That's a different story. But I didn't think about it thoroughly, you're right, its your body. I just… couldn't stop myself." Peter explained, shutting his eyes.

Ruthie took in his words and decided this would be the best time to tell him… but she just couldn't form the words. She finally muttered, "Ok. Peter, first off, don't you know that you will be an AMAZING father?! I've watched you, you're connected with children. You would be… unexplainably amazing as a parent to any children of ours! It's me that's the problem; first of all, I am only 23! How can I be a true mother at this age? If something goes wrong, it will all be on me! And…" she trailed off.

Peter looked at her with sad eyes, sat her down and hugged her. He then took her by her shoulders so she would be looking eye to eye with him.

"Listen here Ruthie Petrowski, you would NOT be responsible for anything! ANYTHING do you hear me?! I am so sorry you thought this, you thought wrong."

"But Peter, there's more." She replied, taking a glance at the soft cotton sheets. His eyes softened and questioned her, "What do you mean?"

"Well… I got very defensive because… I was tested for… cancer…" she averted his gaze.

This certainly took Peter by surprise, his gaze immediately softened and he just could not reply back.

"H-How? When?" he mustered.

"Well at my checkup the doctor suggested I go in for a checkup with all that, and yeah. My results are supposed to come in next week." Ruthie explained, staring at the floor.

Peter took this time to lift her head up with his finger and give her a simple kiss. When they broke apart they were smiling.

"Thank you for understanding" she concluded before crawling into bed and snuggling up under the covers with her husband.

**Next Day:**

Peter woke up before Ruthie before and took the time to shower. He had to run some errands. Before leaving he kissed his unconscious wife's head, unbeknownst to him she was conscious. She sprang up and gave him a hug. He laughed and looked at her.

They parted and she went to get dressed. She ran some errands herself. Around noon she received a call; a very special call. She heard the sweet-sounding woman talk and once she hung up, let out the loudest scream ever. She slipped all over the house in her socks and rushed to flee from the house. She picked up a few items and then high-tailed it to the younger Camden house.

"Hey Sandy! Where's Simon?" Ruthie asked in a perky manner as she stepped into the house.

"In the den with Nick and you'd probably not guess." She explained. Ruthie at her questionably but skipped down the steps. She stopped dead in her tracks when she who was sitting with her brother and nephew.

"Hey Marin" she waved and tugged her brother out of the room for a second.

"Ok I'll ask why he's here later but right now, AHH!!!!" she started off, jumping up and down, using Simon as a support.

"The tests?!" he asked, she had called him in hysterics when she was first tested. She nodded and he could tell it was good news and shouted "YES!" up to the sky.

Ruthie agreed and they stepped back in.

"Hey, ok sorry had to tell him something, what's new?" she asked quickly.

Marin hadn't really changed since the wedding, same hair style and rough image (5 o'clock shadow).

"Ruthie hey. And by the way, I noticed how you pushed Kevin into Peter and I at the wedding, you know I'm not stupid." He mused and 'mysteriously' Simon slipped out of the room.

"Well… OK! I'm tired of this, why are you back? I thought you made it clear that you didn't care for me OR us for that matter." Ruthie asked.

"Well, I was going to mention it at the wedding but couldn't, I am back because of a certain someone. Ok, you remember Sage **(original character here) right**? Well… well guess what? We are together, involved and all." He summed it up, popping his p's like he used to do.

"Oh, really?" she asked, smiling,

"Yes. And since now I don't look as much as a threat… I was kind of wondering if... we could be friends again." He asked.

After being quiet for a moment, Ruthie spoke up with a simple answer that caused a smile upon Martin's face. Simon then 'mysteriously' came back and the three chatted. Ruthie bid her goodbyes, kissed her nephew goodbye and left. Her next stop was her office to see if things were alright. She had a small studio to photograph things like portraits and the small things. She collected what she needed, and peaced it back to her home.

'Peter's home' she thought as she parked and walked into the door. She slid into the home and saw her husband sitting in the kitchen getting a glass.

"Hey hun." he waved and drank some water. He was at the gym for the couple of hours.

"Eww not until you've showered mister." Shed teased, and slipped away. He decided to be smart and reply with, "well then come join me my dear."

"Uh uh! Nope! But You. Me. Dinner. Bed. Tonight at 8PM" Ruthie instructed and slipped upstairs to charge her dead phone. Peter cocked his head and headed for the shower alone and defeated.

_**Later on:**_

"OK! Now were all ready!" Ruthie called from the staircase. Peter was instructed to stay in the den until things were set. He swooped in and was looking snazzy. Black dress pants with a burgundy colored dress shirt.

Ruthie was wearing a simple baby doll black dress and some makeup. She sat him down and served him the dinner, chicken with broccoli and this amazing cheese sauce she makes.

They ate, fed each other, and finished. For dessert Ruthie brought out a whipped cream covered cake. MHH! Before they headed up stairs like she promised him, she stopped him.

"OK, so here it is, I AM EXTREMLY HAPPY!" she screamed, eyes bright. He smiled just at the fact that his wife was happy. She then continued, "Dr. Hunt gave me a ring today, I AM FREE!"

"NO! THAT IS FANTASTIC!" he echoed, eyes wide. He snatched her up and carried her up to the bedroom. Ruthie had set up petals and a scented air freshener. She hated the idea of candles being able to fall and **poo**f*! FIRE! 'Tonight?' Ruthie prayed before they started, she wanted to give him something special

Then… **cough cough cough**

****THE END! OF THE CHAPTER haha. Ok so you know what to do BY NOW huh? PEACE!*****


	14. Not over yet?

_****ALIGHT! Just so you all know, I'm changing Ruthie's career, she is now a teacher, but photography is her growing hobby. I know her becoming a teacher is so clique but whatever. Also, I don't think I mentioned Peter's job, he's a teacher as well. AGAIN with the clique-ness. Sorry. Right now they are on vacation (It's July) Peace and enjoy the chapter! ****_

"_Listen here you little bitch! I am back now. Your little bastard is nowhere in sight. Your mine now and you can't do anything about it." The gruff man whispered in the frightened woman's ear as he unwrapped her arms from her body to un-cloth her. She let a drop of a tear slip and the man laughed in the cruel tone._

**Shake**. Ruthie bolted up in a cold sweat. Her dream, no scratch that, nightmare, was frightening. Peter didn't feel it. She put a hand up to her forehead and breathed in. Ever since the break in, those dreams haunted her mind.

Ruthie walked to the backroom to do her business and crawled back into bed, the red numbers on her alarm clock read 4:37AM. She tossed and turned until she found a warm spot and slowly closed her eyes. The next time she awoke was around 10AM. She felt around for the male and heard a small grunt.

"Hi" she greeted weakly, turning over to face him. She gave him a hug and laid her head on his chest.

"Morning." He yawned, returning the hug and lying still.

"Ugh, it's already July 10th?! Really?" Peter questioned, rubbing his eyes and getting up while Ruthie laid in bed.

"Yep." Ruthie answered, reluctantly getting up to brush her teeth. She finished and turned to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day, casual. Dark washed jeans with a pink cami under a light grey hoodie. Her hair stayed curly and she swiped some lip balm on to already plump lips. She looked at herself and found herself in the living room. Peter was still upstairs in the shower.

"Ruthie!" she heard her name being screamed and walked back into the bedroom.

"Have you seen my pollo?! I can't seem to find it." He explained, ruffling through a drawer, his wet messy blond hair strewn over his face, his towel wrapped securely around his waist. Ruthie giggled and leaned her head on the white painted door way.

"Glad to know you find me funny. Know where it is/" he asked turning around to face her. Ruthie laughed and pointed towards the closest. He nodded his head and turned that way.

"Aha! Thanks" he said, tilting his head at her because she was looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just admiring my hot husband is all." She replied, smirking. He laughed and took his sweet time pulling the pollo over his head, his hard adds rippling. Ruthie loved what she saw.

"Alright now I'm going to go, if you start undressing in front of me at this hour, I might just have to ignore my errands. Ok I'm gone, bye hun" she flirted, then dashed out of the house and drove away. Her first stop was to her parents' house.

"Hey David, what's new? I feel like I never get to talk with you anymore!" Ruthie exclaimed as she closed the back door of her parents' house.

He just shrugged and kept on eating.

"Wow, thanks buddy! Anyhow, where's Sam?" she quizzed, grabbing herself a cup to pour some water.

"Umm… in his room I think." He thought and pointed.

Ruthie nodded and walked up the stairs. She almost collided with something while looking down.

"Wow Ruth, be careful!" exclaimed Eric as he looked at his daughter. She just waved and kept walking. She finally found the right twin.

"Hey Sam! What's new?" Ruthie asked again, sitting down on his un-made bed.

"Nothing much, working on my summer reading. It's annoying." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Interesting."

"Not really. Not to be rude but… "Sam started off, and then pointed to the door. She got the message and swooped out of the room.

She heard the phone ringing as she stepped downstairs and heard her mom ask for her to answer, so she did.

****OK I KNOW AUTHOR'S NOTES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER ARE ANNOYING BUT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I HAVN'T SEEN THE END OF SEASON 11 YET SO I DON'T KNOW HOW THE SERIES ENDED THE RELASIONSHIP BETWEEN T-BONE AND RUTHIE.****

"Hello, Camden residence."

"Hi, woah. Is this who I think it is?" asked an all too familiar voice.

"Is this who I think it is?" Ruthie asked, flipping through her mind for the name that matched the person's voice.

"I'm pretty sure. Hmm... Ruthie Camden, OH WAIT! Excuse me, Ruthie Pe…something. How are you?" asked the voice of Theodore, known as T-bone.

"It's Petrowski." She corrected him.

"Oh yes. That dude. How are you, I ask again?" he replied.

"I'm good, and yourself?" she answered back, rolling her eyes at his sarcastic tone.

"I am good, finally getting on my feet again. Yeah Jane and I are starting in on wedding details. It's crazy" he explained. (In this story I'm making them engaged hahah.)

"You two are engaged?! Congratulations! When's the date?" Ruthie mused.

"I do not know." He replied.

"Oh, just like you. Anyway, I gotta go but do you want to talk to my mom?" she asked.

"Oh no, just wanted to check in, making sure everything's cool. You know I will always care for your mother and father. After what they did… anyways bye." He closed the connection and she reconnected the phone to its charger.

"MOMMY! I DO NOT WANT TO EAT! I WANT TO PLAY!" screeched Savvy as Lucy walked her inside.

"Auntie RUTHIE!" her eyes lit up and smiled, forgetting about her tantrum.

"Hey, why the fuss?" Ruthie asked.

"I do not want to eat." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Aww come on, eating is good for you, right Luc?" asked Ruthie.

"Oh yeah! Coe on Sav, please?" pleaded her mother, after a mini stare down the 6 year old finally decided to eat.

**** I shall admit, not the best chapter, but ehh, a chapter is a chapter right? I'm thinking of pushing the story forward a little bit. Think about it as you press that review button eyy? Haha have a nice day/night peoples** **


	15. Hmm

_****HIYA! Ok so I'm progressing with the story… enjoy****_

**A month and a half later:**

"Say it again and I've been where you been!" (CARRIE UNERWOOD-COWBOY CASONOVA) Ruthie sang along with the radio as she drove to her doctors for an annual checkup.

"Welcome Mrs. Petrowski, please be seating and the doctor will be with you shortly." The rosy cheeked receptionist said and gestured towards the seats. Ruthie sat down and picked up a random old copy of PEOPLE magazine. Before she knew it her name was being called.

"Hello Mrs. Petrowski, how are you feeling?" Doctor Katie Johnson asked as she took the clipboard full of Ruthie's medical information and took a look.

"I am doing alright, a little light headed but hey, alright in general." She responded, nodding her head as she crossed her legs.

"That's good. Now it looks as if your up on your shots, so I am just going to check your blood pressure and heart rate ok?" the doctor explained, putting whatever and pulsing whatever.

"Alright, things seem normal." She concluded, un-sticking the pump from Ruthie's arm

"Oh. Well I was wondering if I could possibly test…for pregnancy?" Ruthie asked shyly.

"Oh now? Have you been having any symptoms?" questioned the doctor.

"OH, not really, just curious you know?" Ruthie answered and the doctor got her a test. (A.N:I don't know how they test medically for a pregnancy so yeah…).

Ruthie peed on the stick and the doctor stepped out for a moment to care for someone else as it dried. Ruthie took it into her hands (through a tissue) and stared at it.

And que open mouth.

"Ms. Petrowski? All right there?" the doctor asked in worry as she came back. Ruthie babbled a yes and showed her the test. The doctor smiled and congratulated her. Ruthie signed the papers saying she was present and blah blah. She practically skipped back to her car and smiled all the way to the super market.

She picked up a few things and as she walked towards the till to pay, she bent her head to dig through her tan faux leathered purse for her card and rammed into someone. Her head snapped up and immediately began to apologize.

"Actually, I take that back. WHAT are you doing here?!" Ruthie asked in shock, after all... her New York bound older brother appeared in front of her eyes.

"Special assignment thing, I'm only here for the week though. Sarah and the boys are back home though." He mentioned with a hint of sadness. Ruthie hugged him, knowing he hated to leave his wife and boys. They talked until they reached the till and Matt kind of refused to let Ruthie pay for her groceries. Older brothers…

They parted ways at her car and she drove home. She was a tad disappointed when she didn't see Peter's car in the drive way. He HAD to be the first one to know. She kept herself busy by napping. Before she knew it, she heard his voice pierce through her darkness.

"Hey Ruthie?"

"PETER! Come up here NOW!" she demanded, excitement filling her system.

"What? You ok?!" he asked in concern to her tone.

"Yeah. Don't worry we're fine. Where have you been?!" She asked, seeing if he would notice.

"Sorry, I've been running around all day. So tired." He answered, flopping on the bed. Guess not.

"Oh. Ok. I guess WE will just hang out then." She said, emphasizing the 'we'.

Peter mimicked her, not quite getting it.

"AHH! YOUR HOPELESS!" she busted.

"I'm PREGANT!" she finally yelled at the top of her lungs. Her smile blinded him for a moment.

Wait. What?!

"Oh my… seriously?" he whispered, in shock, Ruthie presumed. She nodded, her face turning blank. Uh oh.

'Is he happy?' she asked herself.

"My GOSH! WERE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" he examined in delight. Ruthie squealed in agreement and jumped on top of him to give him a passionate kiss.

They separated and grinned wide.

"We have to call my parents!" Peter lightly pushed her to the side to get to his phone. She giggled and sat next to him as he dialed.

"Hello?" asked the voice of Vic Petrowski.

"DAD!" exclaimed the male.

"Peter? What's wrong?!" he asked in an alarming tone.

"NOTHING! WERE PREGNANT!" they exclaimed together into the phone.

"What?! CONGRATS! Wait, let me get your mother." He mused. They all talked for a little then they hung up. The couple decided to invite everyone else over for a barbeque over the next few days. They would announce the news then.

The Guest List: Annie, Eric, Sam, David, Lucy and Kevin with Savvy and Max, Simon and Sandy with Aaron and Nick, Martin and his fiancée Sage. Over the past month the two, Ruthie and Martin, settled their differences and became close friends again.

They called and received confirms from everyone. WOOHOO!

Ruthie stayed away from her family the next day; she couldn't trust herself to not spill the secret. The BBQ day came and Ruthie was jumping up and down with joy.

"Why can't time move faster?" Ruthie asked Peter as she mixed together a salad. The grill wasn't going to start until people started to gather.

"Well… I could go into a whole Earth shattering explanation BUT I won't." Peter answered back, pecking his wife on the lips. She muttered something and trudged upstairs to nap.

She ended up falling asleep longer then expected, she was half awake when she was fully woken up with a little cry.

"Nick! Be quiet" ordered Matt. She laughed and knew she was about to be attacked. Two seconds later her thought was proved and Nick and Max crawled over her laughing.

"Ok ok time to get off of me." She reasoned and gave them each a hug. She stopped for a second, wait. If Nick and Max are jumping on me, PEOPLE ARE HERE!

Before she could dash downstairs Matt caught her arm.

"How far along?" he tilted his head as he ended his question. Ruthie looked astonished at his knowledge.

"How did you know?!" she asked, baffled.

"Hello little sister, OBGYN here. Your expression when we collided at the store said it all. I've seen it a lot." He explained laughing.

She told his to keep his mouth shut and they walked back downstairs to be greeted with everyone.

"Hey Luce, Sandy, next time keep the terrors off of me!" laughed Ruthie towards her sisters. They laughed and smiled, proud of their offspring's


	16. Baby Genders?

"Mommy! I'm hungry." paled Savannah, crossing her arms.

"Want a piece of bread?" offered Lucy, giving her the food item. Savvy smiled happily and skipped off with the bread to bug someone.

"Can you believe it? Summer is almost over!" Ruthie asked, baffled. She loved teaching 8th grade English but with everything coming up…

"I know. I can't believe Savvy and Aaron are starting school again!" Sandy sighed, throwing her head back.

"Yeah" agreed Lucy. The two started talking and Ruthie slipped away.

She spotted David texting on his phone and decided to be the older prying sister.

"Hey David, whatcha doing?" she tilted her head and sat down on the grass next to him.

"Hey Ruth, not much. Watching Max tackle Aaron." He replied, and then slipped away quickly.

Ruthie just stared at the 4 little children sprawled out all over her yard and thought; soon, those kiddies will be hers.

She was snapped out of her daydream when she heard Eric holler that the burgers/hotdogs were done.

She heard the stampede of 8 little feet. She was lifted off of the ground and joined them. She held plates for her family and passed around drinks. Everyone then gathered around the picnic table and sat down. They prayed and blessed the food before they ate.

"Mmh, tank you unca Peter" thanked Nick through his food-filled mouth. Everyone laughed and Simon wiped a few blobs of mustard off of his cheek.

"So how is the food?" Ruthie asked everyone. Annie was the first to answer, "Yummy! Now sit down and eat. Everyone is fine." The others agreed and Ruthie giggled and sat down next to her husband on her left and Kevin on her right.

"Alright, the baby and I just want to make sure everyone is happy and full." She reasoned. Lucy's and Sandy's head snapped up at the mention of baby and Eric stared. Kevin and Simon dropped their forks. Annie's mouth dropped. The kids didn't really get it. Matt just laughed.

"Your.. pregnant?" asked Annie slowly. The expecting couple meekly nodded their heads. Max piped up, "BABY?!" and everyone laughed.

The family congratulated the two and clapping as well as tears sprang about. Everyone had a very fun time and afterwards

The tired children crawled up to their fathers and the woman gathered their toys. Soon everyone vanished and the couple was left with exhaustion.

"Phew. Thank god that's over with! So tiring. Baby and I no likey" Ruthie said, flopping down onto their bed. By the time everything was straightened out everyone left, the clocks showed 7:00PM as the time.

"I love you." Peter stated simply, kissing her lips. They parted to see a smiling Ruthie.

"I love you too. And the baby." Ruthie responded, re-uniting their lips together.

The two parted, laughed, kissed again and flicked on the TV.

**Next MONTH (I'm fast-forwarding because… yeah no real reason there haha but yeah.):**

The date is September 7th. The first day of school, right now it's 6:00AM.

"Ruthie. Come on, time to get up." soothed the voice of Peter. The alarm was blaring, signaling it was time to get up. Ruthie mummered something and reluctantly opened her eyes just a bit. She glanced over and smiled at her husband, put a hand to her growing 3 month stomach and trudged into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. She dressed herself in black dress pants, puffy violet colored top and a hair clip holding her curly hair in a bun. Peter wore khakis with a light blue and white stripped pollo.

"Want an over easy egg or scrambled?" questioned Peter as he cracked an egg.

"Scrambled please."

While he bashed the eggs Ruthie poured them each a glass of water and toasted some whole wheat bread. They sat down and ate, each excited for the new crowd of students. Peter was in for it, 8th grade math students were hyper and energetic.

They cleaned up, grabbed their bags full of tricks and off they went.

Mrs. James, the principle spotted the two parking and walked over to say hello.

"My! You're definably growing a little baby! How do you feel?" she asked after greeting them. Ruthie answered back, fine, and excused herself to set up. The time was 7:00, so she had an hour to get everything together. She put up some personal pictures as well as hung up posters reminding her students of proper grammar.

She took a sip of her tea and breathed in. She couldn't have coffee because of the baby. Speaking of the baby, gender notification soon!

Exciting.

**Bring** **Bring**

She stepped outside of her classroom to wait for her homeroom students to appear. She saw old friends unite and smiled, this was a big part of why she chose her profession. 10 minuets later the homeroom bell signaled.

"Hello everyone. As you know I am your homeroom teacher, Mrs. Petrowski. I've had some of your siblings in the past, though they know me as Ms. Camden. This year is going to be fun! Now I have some forums that need to be back by next Friday alright?" she explained, passing out papers before students dashed out at the bell.

She pretended to not pay attention, stacking papers, but she couldn't help but notice how her students sat themselves. Either way the seating was going to change.

"Hello my first period English 8 class. I am Mrs. Petrowski, your teacher. Now I see that you've all put yourselves in seats but I am sorry, I make the seating arrangements." Ruthie explained, she placed the students in random seating arrangements and continued to talk.

"Now I know that you're in 8th grade and should get right down to work, but I'd rather not. I like to take the first day and get to know you all, let's start with this, how was your summer?" Ruthie sat at her desk at the front of the room for a moment, and then started walking again.

A chorus of 'goods' chimed though.

"Anyone do anything interesting?"

A girl raised her hand and Ruthie looked at the seating chart, "Yes Annabelle?"

The girl went into an explanation and more people talked.

_If only it was the same for Peter's first period. _

"Hey! Sit down please, in the seat I've assigned to you." He asked of the 'bad boy' rule breaker. He sat down but not before making a foolish face at his new teacher.

"Alright then. As you may know I am Mr. Petrowski, I know we are going to ha-" he started out before the same boy interrupted him. "Aren't you and Mrs. Petrowski married? She's the pregnant one!"

"Yes, she is, and yes, she is pregnant." Peter smiled at the thought and continued with his basic speech. Both of the teachers re-spoke the same thing for 3 more periods. –Ruthie sighed in a happy awe and dashed to meet her husband at the end of the day. They scheduled an appointment for the baby gender after school.

"Alright so how's the happy couple?" Dr. James asked as she started spreading the goop on Ruthie's belly.

"We are good! I got my little taste of morning sickness, surprising however I didn't' get much." Ruthie explained and smiled once she heard her baby's heartbeat

"Oh that's vey luck! Anyway, parents, ready to find out?" she asked. They nodded.

"Alright, you two are going to be bringing into the world a babygirl." She stated.

"Girl?" Peter asked in a sputtering manner as Ruthie squealed with delight.

:Looks as so. And you are ready to go." She ended the session and cleaned off her belly.

The two walked to the car, the girl skipping, and drove.

"GIRLGIRLGIRLGIRL!" Ruthie yelled into the voicemail of Matt. He hung up and called Mary.

"GIRL! GIRL!" she yelled into the receiver.

"What?! Congrats! Aww" she responded, and then apologized that she had to let her go.

"Let's go to my parents house and call your parents from there to tell em together." Ruthie suggested, Peter nodded and picked up her hand to hold in his.

"MOM! DAD!" shrieked Ruthie as she entered.

"Loud much?" quizzed Sam as he was drinking a glass of milk.

"Meh! Get David!" she ordered.

Her parents and younger sibling gathered around and were told what was going to happen. They dialed in Peter's parent's phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey dad, guess what? Ruthie and I are here with her parents and we are about to tell them the gender!" he explained and through that Vic called for Paris. They all sat in suspense.

"Alright. We are having a baby as you know... the gender is a baby girl!" Ruthie exclaimed loudly. Congratulations were passed around. Ruthie dashed out the door to breathe and then dragged Peter to Lucy's. Kevin answered and Ruthie dragged him as well as Peter into the living room where she heard Lucy.

"GIRL!" the pregnant one exclaimed once more, smiling huge.

"NO way!" Lucy eyes opened wide and gave her blessing and hugged them both. They would have stayed longer but still needed to make the rounds to Simon's. They got there in record time and Simon answered the door.

"….guess?" Ruthie stated as she walked in, she loved playing with Simon. Sandy entered the scene with no children.

"Boy?"

"GIRL!!!!" she exclaimed loudly then wrapped her hand against her mouth in fear of waking up kiddies. The already-parents laughed and informed them that both children were up and playing in the living room. Peter laughed as Ruthie realized and led her into the room. They stayed for a little while and left. By the time they finally reached home, it was around 6 so they just ordered pizza and watched tv until they fell asleep. They didn't have much to do in the work category.


	17. Troubles? Joys! Fa la la la la la la

**The date is now December… Ruthie is about 6 months along.**

"Ok guys; now take out your copies of, Animal Farm (By George Orwell…HAHA I read this in my 8th year : ) Ruthie instructed to the 2nd class of the day.

"Attention please. Will the locksmith please bring the yellow folder to the office." Everyone heard their principle announce. That was code for a lockdown.

"Ok, Brianna and Stephan close the shades; get to the back of the room." Ruthie whispered, locking the door and joining her students after taking her phone with her from her desk. It was always lying around because she was an emergency contact in her nephews/nieces school books.

"Mrs. P, is this gonna take long?" questioned Sean as he snapped on a piece of gum.

"I don't know, but please spit out the gum after this is over." She answered and laughed at his expression. The rest of the class giggled and then were shushed.

About 10 minuets into it, Ruthie decided to whip out her phone to text Peter, usually the drills don't take this long.

"Shh." She reminded her students, particularly Michaela and Katrina as they gabbed away.

P= Peter R= Ruthie

R: What's going on?

P: I don't know. I have a weird feeling that this isn't a drill. Claire agrees with me on that (A/N: Claire is gonna be a teacher's assistant to Peter just because.)

R: Same here. Ugh! Check your email; I'm going to do the same on my phone

Ruthie logged into her school email and discovered a message from the boss, it read:

_Faculty, it seems as though we have an intruder among us. This is NOT a drill. Keep your students under control and QUIET, police are here and investigating. Apparently a couple of bullets were found by some lockers, they are being searched. We do not know if a gun is actually here, nor if anyone is wielding it right now. _

P: …you read it huh?

R: Umm… YES! Oh god…

P: Ruth! Relax. It's going to be ok. Just keep em quiet and relax enough for the both of you

R: !!!!!! Why does this have to happen THE DAY before we all go off for winter break?! So close to vacation: (

P: I know hun, oh crap. I hear something outside my door…text you asap. KEEP THE DOOR LOCKED. KEEP something near you ok? Heavy things perhaps? Love You.

Ruthie read the last text and sucked in a deep breath.

"Sorry for looking over your shoulder and all Mrs. P but relax. Nothing's gonna get into here." Soothed one of her quieter students, a girl who's parents she knows, Annabelle (remember her?)

"Yeah Mrs. P, if anybody comes I ready for em!" backed Sean, he was the 'badboy/clown' of the class. Ruthie smiled wearily at her students, though they were just kids, they were smart.

20 minuets later they heard sirens for the outside and snapped their heads up as the door knob started to jiggle.

"Open up! It's Mr. Baxter!" the voice ordered. Ruthie hurriedly bounced up, she was carrying around a belly, and unlocked the door. Her students slowly raised, stretching.

"Everything ok?" they echoed after their teacher.

"Yea now. Turns out the bullets were apart of a gun that belonged to someone lurking in the school. He was intercepted before he could shoot…more" Mr. Baxter started off grimly.

"Who?" Ruthie demanded.

Before he could answer Mrs. Packer, a faculty member came barding in. She was in her late 40's with a perky and demanding attitude.

"Ruthie! Go to the front NOW." She barked, Ruthie's eyes widened and she booked it to the front. She didn't want to believe her sight. There was Peter, in a STRETCHER. Gasp.

"Ruthie! Don't panic..:" warned Peter, spotting her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around.

"WHY is he in a flippen…. What happened?" She demanded of Kevin, he had gone back to work, but was usually behind the desk.

"Listen to him! Baby remember? And he was shot in the upper left shoulder, the penetrator had bad aim. He's going to be fine, it just grazed him, worst comes to worst? A sling will be needed. And because I've known you forever, I know you're curious as to why I am here? I heard the school's name and booked it.

She breathed in and out, relaxed herself a bit, had someone fetch her bag from her classroom and followed Peter to the hospital.

One hour later they were back at home, both being told basically to scoot.

"Are you SURE you're ok?" she asked for the hundredth time. Peter was lying down on the couch watching the fire blaze and twitch. He changed into sweats and was only wearing a white tank top., the blue and white rimmed sling hanging over his left upper arm area tensely.

"Oh my! RELAX Ruth! I am fine. But… a kiss would make my booboo feel better" he reasoned, leaning in for a kiss. She giggled obliged. The separated and went in again, separated again and watched a classic Christmas movie, How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

**NEXY DAY- December 24****th****- Christmas Eve- Time: 5:00PM(Just a reminder, I don't know if they open presents on the eve of or the day of… I'm making then open them on the DAY OF)**

"Ruthie! Where's that tie?" mummered Peter as he pushed though his tie rack. Ruthie picked up the one stuck behind the blue and gold tie, it was a tacky present she gave him, it lit up and had a Christmas tree on it covered in red and green. He gave her a smile and a peck on the lips. She smiled and returned to getting ready. She wore maternity red velvet looking dress with ballet red flats. She swiped on some nude makeup and primped her curly brown locks. She swirled around, grabbed her basic black handbag she loved, double checked everything was in order and dashed out to the car and honked the horn for Peter. When he emerged she drove eagerly to Simon and Sandy's home.

Christmas eve dinner was held at their house and Christmas day brunch was held at Annie and Eric's.

"Mommy! Auntie Ruthie and Uncle Peter are here! Can I open the door?!" hollered the exciting voice of Aaron. Simon yelled back instead, with a yes. He dashed to the door and opened it to find the pair.

"Hey buddy! What's new?" Ruthie asked giving his a hug, challenging it was considering the belly. He patted it and dashed off as Sandy came in wearing a fluffy frilly apron.

"Hey! You look ravishing! Peter?! What happened?!" She asked, stunned at the arm. Simon must have heard the question and came strolling in, Nick trailing behind him. He loved to follow people around.

"Wow." Was Simon's take on the sling.

"Sit" HE instructed and explained the story. They nodded and Simon's blood boiled at the man who endangered his sister. The next to arrive were Lucy, Kevin and their kiddies. Afterwards Matt and Sarah popped by with their peoples, along with Annie and Eric. May and Carlos were in Puerto Rico with his family for the holidays.

"Ruthie! Oh my gosh!" squealed Sarah, rushing over to the pregnant one.

"I know, so fat!" she mused as everonne once again reminded her that she was not fat. It was her BABY in there 'cooking' or as Max said, 'baking'.

"Hey brother Matt." She waved awkwardly, Matt looked distressed and she didn't want to bother him. He pulled her in for a hug and accepted, remembering when she was just merely 6 and Matt was her buddy.

Obviously, everyone except Lucy and Kevin gasped and questioned the sling. Peter explained, again Ruthie's brother's blood boiled at the thought of endangerment but were calmed down when she laughed at them. Everyone sat down once dinner was set and laugher was echoing though the household.


	18. Christmas Joys

_****Ok I know they went to church on Christmas and all…but I'm skipping that ok? Just to let you know! ENOJOY! Comment…****_

**Date- December 25****th****, CHRISTMAS DAY – Time:9:00AM,**

"Merry Christmas babe!" Ruthie yelled to Peter, waking him up. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at his wife.

"Hi." She laughed, giving him a kiss then dragged him downstairs.

"Alright. So I know this is corny but I couldn't but to help myself. Here is your gift." Ruthie explained, handing over the shiny silver wrapped present.

Peter ripped open the paper and melted at what he saw. Ruthie had created him a 'memory' book containing old picture of them. Atop the scrapbook was a smaller box. Peter unwrapped that was well to see a silver engraved pen, the engraving on the side spelling out, Peter Petrowski.

"Ruthie, this is amazing. I love it just because I love you." He replied, kissing his wife. She smiled and he handed her his gift.

-gasp-

"Peter! Oh wow. I love it. But, it looks farmiliar?" Ruthie exclaimed, hugging him and examining the strand of diamonds set with a few sapphires in ever few spaces. Matching drop earrings are also apart of the pair.

"It should. You'll figure it out." He winked at her and stood up, recycling the paper and walked towards the kitchen.

"OOH! Baby Petrowski and I want pancakes." Ruthie decided, nodding her head to herself and set her up on one of the stools.

"Oh course you both do." He replied, taking out the ingredients and mix.

"Ohh that reminds me! Ish… I want to make cupcakes for today!"  
Ruthie suddenly burst, yes wide.

"Alright, get to it missy, I'm almost done here." Peter agreed, finalizing the baking breakfast.

She replied with a smile and began to mix and put one and one together after they munched on delicious food.

**Skipping the time: 11:34AM**

"You look beautiful. Perfection." Peter mused from the doorway, his head leaning against the wood. Ruthie was slipping on her red maternity flowing long skirt along with her off white (cream-colored) blouse. She wore her flats again and punched the pearl studs into her ears along with stranding on the pearl necklace; both items a gift from her grandparents before they passed away.

"Thank you. Not too shabby yourself" she reasoned, glancing over at his attire; black dress plants paired with a light green dress shirt and red vest.

He nodded his head, packed up the bags of presents into the Audi and off they drove ('down the yellow brick road') ha

"Hey guys." Greeted David as he opened the door.

"Hey kiddo, just kidding! Here do put these by the tree ok?" Ruthie instructed, though Peter refused to let the 12 year old be the pack mule.

"Mom! Hey, where's people?" Ruthie quizzed, seating herself in one of the chairs.

"Hey Ruth, Sarah and Matt are with your dad…somewhere? Lucas and Nathan are in the living room with Sam." Annie explained, hugging her daughter.

"How's my grandbaby?" she asked. Ruthie laughed and replied the usual, great.

She then ventured over to the living room.

"Auntie Ruthie!" shot Nathan as he raced over to hug his aunt.

"Hey bud, what no love for me?" joked Peter as he came in behind her. Nate rushed over to him as Lucas followed his lead.

"Merry Christmas Sam!" perked Ruthie giving his a hug.

"Hi." Was his response after the hug.

"I knew I head them. Hello Ruthie! Peter! Merry Christmas!" Eric exclaimed, giving them each a hug.

"Hey. Where's Matt? Sarah?"

"Matt's upstairs and Sarah's in the kitchen." He replied, and then swept Peter away.

"Sarah! Hola!" smiled Ruthie and hugged her.

"Ruthie! Hey girl." She responded, hugging her back. They talked for a bit and then Ruthie went in search of Matt.

She grazed by the steps and found him in his old room.

"Whatcha doing?" she quizzed; she startled him because he swept around in a hurry.

"Oh just you." He sighed.

"Excuse me? I'm just as fun as the others, even MORE\ actually because I have TWO minds…ish" she reasoned, pointing to her belly.

"Yeah yeah, I have a problem." He started after hugging her and closing the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Well… ok so you have to promise this will stay confidential." He started off again.

Ruthie agreed and he continued, "Ok so. I kind of… received a job offer here. No one but you now knows. I want to move back and all, and I'm pretty sure Sarah would love it too, but I don't know. It'll take time to get everything together, and what about Mary and Carlos?"

"Matt seriously?! That's tough. Well, first you have to talk it over with Sarah. About Mary, you know her. She won't really mind long. She's very independent." Ruthie reasoned.

"Yeah I know, it's just, a mess I guess?" he sighed again.

"Haha you rhymed mess and guess." Ruthie pointed out laughing. Matt just stared at her and started laughing too.

:"Oh my, and your bringing a baby into the world?" Matt asked, laughing.

Ruthie smirked, rubbed her belly, and walked away back down the carpeted stairs.

"Ruthie!" Lucy exclaimed, Ruthie snapped her head up. Lucy ran over to tackle her into a hug. Apparently being pregnant attracts people. Who knew?

"Hi." She responded before max screeched from Annie's arm, squirming to be let down.

"Hey Max, my man!" Ruthie greeted her nephew and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He giggled/burped and patted her belly, something Lucy taught him to do around pregnant woman.

He squirmed again so she let him down and he shot into the living room.

"Ahh I love him" mused Annie, and then continued to toss the salad. The time was 12:11PM. Ruthie stalked into the living room and sat herself down on the couch.

"Auntie Ruthie! HI!" yelled Savvy as soon as she saw her, eyes wide as she jumped up next to her.

"Ok?" she heard Peter say as he entered the room, Eric by his side.

"Hiya!" giggled Savy as she climbed down from the couch and into the arms of her grandpa.

Peter sat next to Ruthie and put his good arm around her.

"Where's Sandy, Simo-" he started to ask before Aaron shot into the room, excited at the site of tons of people.

"Answered that question fast huh?" Ruthie giggled.

Everyone gathered downstairs about 45 minuets later and dined on turkey with ham, salads, bread and more. Laugher was all anyone could hear. High chairs were being kicked at, little children were asking for bread. The usual.

"Alright, kids come into the living room with everyone, present time!" announced Eric as he got up. The woman started to put things away, Ruthie included until she was shouted at to join the kiddies. She smiled weakly and joined them and the men. Soon everyone gathered around the tree and wrapping paper went flying.

**Here is a list of who got what:**

_**ALLCHILDREN (Lucas&Nathan, Aaron&Nick, Savanna&Max): **__Toys&Clothes_

_**Matt- **__Beeper cover, scarf, money, gift certificate_

_**Sarah- **__Pots, Money, necklace, skirt_

_**Lucy- **__Hair care products, clips, money, sweater_

_**Kevin- **__hat, money, cologne, jacket_

_**Simon- **__money, pajamas, watch, robe_

_**Sandy- **__money, cream, brush, sunglasses_

_**Ruthie- **__money, perfume, slippers, purse_

_**Peter- **__money, tool chest, tools, wallet_

_**Annie&Eric- all children pulled together money to give to them, to buy whatever they wanted**_

_**Everyone also made the other home made cards that were a tradition. **_


	19. Baby!

_FLASHBACK__: "Oh gosh. I feel sickly." Ruthie muttered, swaying a bit in the office of the school, she had come by to pick up her paycheck. The date was __**MARCH 1**__**st**__**… a week before her due date. **_

"_Are you ok?" Questioned one of the secretaries with a concerned look. _

"_I don't know. I'm having weird sensations and all," Ruthie answered truthfully._

"_Do you want me to call Peter?" she asked._

"_No, no I think I'm all r- ok scratch that, I think my water just broke…" Ruthie started, then changed her mind as she felt liquid slide through her. _

_Mrs. Jones, the secretary, reached for the cream colored telephone and punched in Peter's extension._

"_Ok now Ruthie, relax." The grandmother instructed, waving her hands vertically. _

_Ruthie just looked at her and thought, 'what a surprise? Peter doesn't quite know I'm here…'_

"_Ruthie! Are you ok?!" he buzzed I into the office, bag and keys in hand._

"_Sure yeah, HOSPITAL NOW." She demanded, feeling a little swoop of pain._

Present Time: 5:30PM – March 1st

"Ugh! What is taking you baby so long?!" Ruthie exclaimed in an annoyed tone. She was admitted and was stuck to a hospital bed; HOURS ago. She was dilating at a slow rate, too slow for her taste.

"It's gonna be ok Ruth. Relax ok?" reasoned Peter from his position in the chair. Correcting papers was what he was doing to pass the time.

"meh! When you go into labor, you can talk! I want to see **someone** besides you!" she snapped, snapping her head.

"Alright, I'll go get someone." Peter sulked away, deciding picking a fight wasn't the smartest idea.

He returned with no one.

"I'm sorry. Lucy had to pick up Savvy from ballet and your dad isn't home yes. And your mom's getting the boys from their after school activates." Peter explained slowly.

"Ugh!" she responded, flopping her head back onto the pillow.

After a minuet of silence Ruthie shot up and began, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just that I need this baby out of me already! She's… just too slow!"

Peter nodded solemn, but knew it had to happen. He kissed her forehead and went back to grading papers.

_Two Hours Later: 7:30PM_

"-humming-"

"Luce, was this really annoying when you delivered Max?" Ruthie asked exasperated, looking at her.

"Well… kind of, I spent some of the time being… snappy… as you remember but I also spent the time remembering memories and then WAM! Max entered the scene." Lucy replied, remembering her 11 hour run with that labor.

"Now that's a good idea Luce, let's look back on a memory we shared together." Annie confirmed. Eric was at home eagerly awaiting a phone call. The twins were asleep because they had school tomorrow—same goes for Kevin—Except with Savvy and Max. Simon was on a two day business trip, leaving Sandy with the kiddies.

"Haha remember the baby shower a few weeks ago?" Ruthie asked, eyes glazed as the memories flooded back.

_FLASHBACK!: _

"_No! I don't want to go to my parents. I'm tired Peter." Ruthie mumbled, rubbing her eyes._

"_Come ON. We'll go for a little. Just remember, when baby P gets here we won't be able to go out often!" he reasoned. She rolled her eyes but got up anyways._

_They drove over and walked inside to find nothing out of the ordinary. _

"_Ruthie! Come here, I've decided that you, I, Lucy and Sandy are having a girls day out! NO husbands for children alright? Sorry Peter" Annie stated, pushing Ruthie into the living room. Peter took this time to slip out of the room._

"_Ok, now were ready! Off we go! Let's go first to SAKS!" chirped Lucy as they walked towards Annie's car. They spent a hour and a half be-bopping from store to store. _

"_We're hungry." Ruthie whined towards the woman._

"_Alright, let's go back to my house, I'll make lunch ok?" reasoned Annie and they packed up and drove back to her house…well Annie did._

_Now what Ruthie didn't know was that they were right on schedule, Sandy had called Simon to confirm that he and the others were getting things ready._

"_Yay! I'm hungry" Ruthie cheered when they parked in the driveway. _

_Lucy laughed and told Ruthie that she reminded her of Savvy. Ruthie just smiled cheekily and bounced up the steps. __**(A/N- I'm making it that the cars of the other guests were invisible…MAGIC! Haha)**_

"_SURPRISE!" hollered the voices of various people._

_Woah._

"_Oh wow. Hi! How are you?! Wow…" Ruthie was shocked indeed._

_The woman ushered Ruthie to her seat after she ate a few appetizers and they sat in a circle in the living room._

'_No wonder he wanted me to come here today.' Ruthie mused to herself. _

"_SO Ruthie, how are you doing?" asked the fragile voice of Mrs. Spinners, an old friend of her parents._

_They chatted a bit more before Annie came out from the kitchen announcing that it was present time. Savvy clapped her hands together and hummed as she sat herself down right next to Ruthie. Ruthie kissed the top of her head and was about to begin but was interrupted._

"_Wait! I'm here!" shouted the voice of Jane…_

"_Jane! Woah how are you here?!" Ruthie exclaimed getting up to hug her old friend/enemy. _

"_Well…T-Bone told be about it…sorry for crashing" she smiled. They laughed and then sat down. Ruthie began to open presents. She received tons of onzies along with the necessities, pacifiers, bibs, cute little outfits, exec…_

_Ruthie neared the end of the presents (AND REMEMEBRING THE STORY) before she heard a yell. _

Reality:

"Alright Mrs. P, it seems as if this baby is ready!

"Really?!" Ruthie sat up a bit, extremely excited. Peter smiled and held her hand. The nurse in the room pushed everyone else out and closed the door.

Dr. James smiled and snapped on her gloves.

"Alright now you need to push, 1…2…PUSH!" she instructed. Ruthie pushed with her might and fell back exhausted. Peter coached her with a breathing exercise. Dr. James instructed this again and she did it again and again until she spoke.

"Ok the baby's out to her shoulders. One more major push ok?"

"Ahhhh!" Ruthie yelled as she pushed as hard as she could. The room was dead silent for a moment until a little cry echoed. Peter's head immediately snapped at the source of the noise… it was his child. A child.

The nurses swept the baby away to run tests and the doctor excited the scene, leaving Peter and Ruthie alone.

"We have a baby... go inform them!" she whispered. He scampered off and ran into the waiting room breathlessly.

"She's here!!" he cried to Annie and Lucy. They smiled wide and began calling their husbands.

"The doctors are bringing her in a few minuets, test have to be run. They said two people at a time." He explained.

First up were Annie and Eric. They waited until they head the box that contained their grandchild and cooed at them. The next up were Sam and David. Annie decided they could skip tomorrow. They smiled and congratulated the parents and left. Next up were Lucy and Kevin. They did the same, they brought in Savvy and Max as well. Next were Simon and Sandy with their kiddies. Everyone smiled, took non flash pictures and then left to give the couple time alone with their daughter…

"She's so tiny!" Peter whispered to Ruthie and kissed her head, he took a picture of her to send to his parents. He also set it as his background.

"And perfect! But yeah. I can't believe you have to work tomorrow." Ruthie sighed.

"Actually…I don't. They game me a week off so we both can get acquainted with this bundle." Peter explained. Ruthie smiled, kissed him and then handed her to him. The nurse then came in.

"Hello new parents! Now I just need the specifics for her certificate of birth." The nurse said and started to scribble on the clipboard.

_Nurse- _Couple-

"_Name_?"

"Isabella Marie Petrowski"

"_Size_?"

"21 inches"

"_Weight_?"

"7 pounds, 2 oz."

"Alright, that's about it, and the date of course is March 1st, 8:30PM, 2014. Thank you, have fun with your daughter." The nurse smiled and left.


	20. Relaxin with a baby

_**NIGHT AFTER BABY WAS BORN- IN HOSPITAL:**_

"_Hey Bells. Yeah that's gonna be one of your nicknames ok? Anyway, hi, I'm your daddy. I promise to always take care of you… so innocent… so beautiful. I love you. Now let's put you back before mommy wakes up, she's definitely something special." Ruthie heard Peter whisper to their daughter as he walked back and forth, gazing at the stars holding the baby._

**2 month later: **

"WaaAAsaaAAaAA!" echoed the sound of the Petrowski's baby daughter. Ruthie silently dragged herself up and out of bed to the white/pink/lavender colored bassinet holding her baby. That, along with the furniture in the baby's room (ie; crib, dresser, table…) was all apart of Annie and Eric's gift to the couple.

"Yeah yeah I'm here BellaBee." Ruthie muttered, taking the child into her arms to feed her. Afterwards she changed her diaper, put her back down, made sure her eyes slipped closed, and then dragged herself over to the bed to regain sleep.

Three hours later, or three minuets later as it seemed to Ruthie, the clock beeped. This signaled the time Peter had to get up to ready himself for a day at the job, and she had to feed the baby.

"Hi my little girl! How are you doing this morning my baby!" Cooed Peter towards the baby, Ruthie smiled from her seat on the bar stool.

"Alright I need to go, unfortunately. I'll call in during lunch if I can ok? I love you." Peter explained, kissing Ruthie. He smiled once more before disappearing. Ruthie locked the door behind him, turned around in her hot pink sweats, and slumped down in the chair.

She heard the faint gurgle of the baby and laughed. Considering the time was just about 7 in the AM, Ruthie decided to continue her read on a novel she had picked up while pregnant in Barns & Nobles while looking for baby books.

Before she knew it, the time on the clocks shone 10:30. Ruthie had picked herself up from the book to feel, burp, and then put Isabella down. It became something she didn't think twice about over the days. Ruthie finally got her down to sleep and rushed, almost tripping, over the cords when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She sang into the phone, giggling at herself.

"Ruthie! Hi! How are you?" chirped the voice of Lucy.

"Hey Luc. Bored. All she does is sleep, eat, and poop! I love her and all… but my mind is bored. I can't believe it's been two weeks! Thank heavens it's Thursday, one more day until the weekend!" Ruthie answered, smiling.

"Ehh, it gets better. You know… if you want I could swing by with Max in like… a half hour?" Lucy offered.

Ruthie quickly agreed and they hung up. She cleaned up a bit, by that, she picked up the loose baby items and splashed her face.

"Hey Peter, yeah were both good, Lucy's coming over with Max to hang out with us." Ruthie explained, shrugging the phone to her side.

"Oh, that's good. Tell them hi for me ok? Love you! You too little baby joy!" he exclaimed, smiling. Ruthie returned the exchange of emotion and hung up. Two minuets later the doorbell rang. Ruthie slid over the hardwood floors.

"THANK YOU!" Her eyes pleaded widely as she hugged her sister. Max was on her hip, babbling as he played with his toy truck.

"Haha relax. You have a full gown human here now ok? Now where's my girl?" She asked excitedly, plopping Max down on the couch. Ruthie pointed towards the bassinet and Lucy ran over to pick up the groggy baby.

"Ahh! She looks so big now! What happened to my little peanut?" Lucy asked aloud, examining the baby.

"I know! She's grown, it's great huh?" Ruthie mused

"Yeah it is, Max! Want to see your cousin?" Lucy asked the toddler as he wobbled over.

"Yes!" he chirped.

"Alight now Max, no hitting the baby remembers?" Lucy instructed, bringing the baby towards him. Max looked amazed and touched her foot lightly. This sent Bella into a fit of giggled. Max backed away, alarmed. His mother laughed and told him that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Yeah don't worry Max-y! Come here!" Ruthie instructed, waving her hand. Max jumped into her lap

"Alright now it's lunch time! What do you want to eat?" she asked.

"Hotdogs!" the 3 year old yelled, startling the baby enough, but not making her cry.

"Inside voice hun. But alright, Luce?"

"Sure, here. Change Isabella and I'll go move my car so we can take your ok? Max, go with her." Lucy explained before she disappeared.

"Come on Max! Let's go change the baby!" Ruthie stated, taking his hand as he walked up the stairs.

Ruthie changed her diaper before slipping her into a cute light lilac colored sundress with a matching hat. She started whining when her face was covered but stopped once she saw her mommy again. Ruthie smiled and tickled her belly. Max just laughed when the baby laughed.

Ruthie combed her hair, swiped on some lip-gloss and led the young-ins down the stairs. Lucy was waiting at the last step.

"Ok let's go! I'll call Peter from the car to let him know that were gone." Ruthie explained as she locked up her house after grabbing a purse and her cell phone. She buckled in Bella and Lucy quickly moved her car seat for Max into Ruthie's Audi.

They strapped themselves in and off they drove to the park. They walked around, ate a vender-bought hotdog and then watched Max play in the jungle gym set up.

After an hour the adults decided to get the little ones out of the sun. They drove to their parents' house.

"ISABELLA! MAX!" Annie whisper screamed once she laid eyes on two of her grandchildren.

"Wow mom, what are we? Chopped liver?" questioned Lucy smiling. Her and Ruthie sat down and grabbed a cup of water.

"Yes. Anyway, you're just in time, you father's day off turned into a day on. Poor guy, someone came to see him, his fiancé cheated on him." Annie explained.

"Aww that sucks. Who is it? A member?" Ruthie asked, tying her hair back.

"Not really no, but someone you all know, remember Martin?" Annie asked, tilting Bella to the other arm.

"WHAT?" Ruthie exclaimed in shock. She had just talked to him a week ago and he never mentioned it.

Annie nodded her head and walked away as Eric descended down the staircase.

"Ah ha! I thought I heard noise; listen guys I'm with someone so don't be too loud ok? He's on the phone." Eric explained, kissing Bella, who was now in his arms. Max was in the play room/ living room.

"Martin? We know dad, so sad." Lucy commented with a pout.

"Yeah…" he trailed off before Martin appeared.

"Oh, hey people!" he waved awkwardly.

"Excuse me, you, follow me." Ruthie interrupted, taking his hand and dragging him upstairs.

"What?" he whined after she shut the door.

"Don't 'what' me! You didn't tell me!" she accused, pointing a finger.

"That's BECAUSE you didn't need to know Ruthie! Your 23, with a baby!" Martin answered back.

"Your point? That still makes me your friend, one of your CLOSEST friends, or did you forget?" Ruthie shot back.

"No I didn't. I just didn't want to bother you. Babies can sense things ya know." He answered back again.

"…You realize that you say the randomness things right?" she paused for a moment.

"Yes I do… now can I go see your baby? You know I've only seen her like… once." He said, getting up.

"Ahh! Your… oh never mind!" She started, and then flew out of the room.


	21. Hola Grandma and Grandpa

_****HAHAHAHA! Enjoying the story so far? Just wanna say THANKYOU to Whizofcheese and Jacobblacklover (: (If I got those nmes wrong them OMG IM SORRY! A little scatter brained here hehe…)**_

_Two Months LATER (I'm skipping time because it's no fun reading, 'and Ruthie fed the baby this…' or 'they watched a cozy movie that…')_

_**July 1**__**st**__**, 12:00**_

"Oh wow! Can you believe it's almost the 4th?" Peter asked as he glanced over at Isabella who was asleep in a swing.

"I know! So your parents are flying in later today?" Ruthie asked, putting away a clean plate from the washer.

He nodded and began to talk, "Yep. There're both very excited to meet our girl! My mom hung up tons of pictures around the house of her."

Ruthie smiled and got back to the dishes. Peter walked over to the baby and just watched her.

"Ya know, a watched baby doesn't open her eyes." Joked Ruthie as she looked over. Peter just mocked her playfully, looked at his watched and sighed.

"I just hope she's awake soon! I love seeing that smile." He reasoned as he gathered up his coat, phone, and wallet.

"I know hun. Me too! She'll be breaking hearts soon enough."

"Ha! Yeah right, she's not dating until… way later in life," Peter replied, kissing Ruthie then dashing out of the house.

Ruthie giggled and started to dust the pictures over the mantle.

An hour later she heard a door shut and raced to the window.

"Paris! Vic! How are you guys?" Ruthie asked, rushing to hug them both.

"Good, now where's my grandbaby?" Paris skipped to the point, Ruthie led her into the living room where the baby was in the swing, now awake and looking around, probably for her mother.

"Aww! She's so adorable! 4 months? Don't believe it!" Paris cooed as Ruthie lifted the baby up.

"I know! Everyone says that! Here you go!" She chirped, handing the baby over.

"Hello my little Izzy! I am going to spoil you rotten! I've already started, see!" Paris exclaimed to the baby, tilting her so she could see Vic and Peter lug in the suitcases.

"Oh yeah! She, well we actually, went a little crazy. She bought the whole department!" Vic commented.

"Aww guys, you didn't need to do that! She has a whole lot!" Peter said, dropping the bags.

"Yeah, she's fine" Laughed Ruthie, the grandparents waved it off and surrounded the baby.

"You guys can play with her; we'll go put these bags upstairs into a room alright?" Ruthie said, and then picked up a light piece of luggage, sticking Peter with the rest.

Before Vic forced her to put the bags down she was up the stairs, Peter following suit.

"oh this is going to be fun!" she cheered after dropping the bags onto the ground.

"I know! I miss them." Peter agreed, looking down.

"I know you do Peter. And I'm sorry about that." Ruthie replied, looking at him.

"DON'T be sorry. I love it here. It's just… ya know only kid syndrome I guess." He said sharply.

"Yeah… never knew what that was like… any who let's get back downstairs shall we?" Ruthie perked up, giving him a kiss and then stalking off.

"WaaAaaaAaaaAaa!" cried the baby as the parents stepped down the last step.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked once hearing her.

"Oh relax. So jumpy, just like your father. She's hungry. Right Ruthie?" Paris walked over holding the grumpy baby. Ruthie glanced at the clock before being handed the baby and answered, "yeah it's her food time, excuse me." and ducked away.

She returned with a happier baby and they sat down to chat.

****Ok I know… EXTREMEMLY SHORT! I'm so sorry for that. I have stuff to wrap up right now but I wanted to give you all something since my last update. Peace,(; nahh I mean music :D****


	22. THE END!

HI ALL! So I've decided to be done with this story, sorry! I'll be probably starting another one with similar themes and most likely the same characters, yet there will be NO relation with the stories like, this story is a prequel to this and that story is that story's sequel and blah blah blah (: 

I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
